


Really, Mal?

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: Basically, Mal keeps taking the comforter, leaving Uma to freeze with the thin blanket.





	Really, Mal?

Uma loves almost everything about Mal, how romantic the girl can be, how she can remember important dates, the list goes on and on. She loves almost everything about her! Well... almost everything...

.....

Uma sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since the couple started sleeping in the same bed. Uma sat up and looked on her right to see Mal snuggled under the big comforter that they slept with, leaving Uma with a thin blanket. Sighing again, she ran her fingers through Mal's hair, making the girl purr. Uma just smiled and went back to sleep. 

.....

A couple of days later, Uma brought her own comforter to sleep with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just love these two, created a account to basically write gay ships XD


End file.
